A True Vampire
by xxPellinoriaxx
Summary: The Cullens have moved on. What happens when they move into a house with another family? Read to find out. Suck at summaries, just so you know...
1. The New Home

**

* * *

**

AN: I do not own the Twilighty things we all know and love.

**R&R!!**

**Chapter One**

"Wait, you mean we are _sharing_ a house with humans?" Emment**(AN: Please don't hurt me 'cause I forgot how to spell his name!!)** asked for the millionth time.

"Yes," Carlisle answered once again."I told you before, Dr. Johannesburg and his wife live in a huge mansion out on a rural farm, so to say. They have to kids of their own, Jenny and Joe, but have adopted several. They are gone often on vacations, meetings, and other things, taking their children with them or sending them to friends' houses. None of the family is ever there at one time."

Bella looked up from her iPhone."So, we are just meeting these people and looking at the house?"

"Yes."

The Cullens were all quiet, thinking. Turning up the music, Edward sped the van faster.

* * *

"There," said Carlisle, pointing to a driveway. Edward obiediently pulled up it.

Everyone gasped when they saw the house.

It looked more like a palace than a house. It was about six stories high with wrap-around porches and balconies. In the center was a tower that loomed over the trees. Forest surronded it, making the white look gray. The yard was covered in soft, green grass and had its own playground. A small pond sat off to the left side.

"Wow...I knew it'd look nice, but this is beyond me," Alice said.

The family followed Carlisle up the stairs, past a veranda, and stopped at great doors. A slight lady with fish eyes and Rihanna-styled hair opened the door.

"Welcome Cullens," she said in an oily voice that had a German accent."I am Madame Clairise Johannesburg. Do come in." She led the family into a room that looked like it had just come from the Victorian era. A lean, tall man with sparkly eyes and a Teddy Roosevelt mustache stood talking to a plumb little girl with orange hair and a twisted nose. "Henry, they're here."

"Welcome Carlisle and family. I am Henry and this is Ora. Ora, please go fetch-" but he was interupted by screaming and five children came running down the great staircase.

"-I told you she'd find it!She-"

"-knew I never should have done it-"

"-are so dead-"

"-Lilly, why did you-"

"-Gerald said-"

All the children yelled at once.

"QUIET!! WE HAVE GUESTS! NOW, LINE UP!" yelled Clairise.

The children all scrambled into an orderly line.

"I am sorry for their behavoir, Cullens, but kids shall be kids," said Henry. "Introduce yourselves."

A girl dressed in violet stepped forward. She had curled hair, bright eyes, and a slender form."I am Rachel."

A boy with vivid hair and dark eyes stepped forward."I's be Gerald."

A girl in a red sarong stepped forward, holding her head proudly. "I am Ninia."

A lopsided boy with messy hair stepped forward. "I am Fredrick."

A girl with black hair stepped forward. In a heavily Chinese accent, she said,"I am Yuminia."

"Now, why where you all screaming?"

"Because, they decided to play a prank on me, but I found out," said a high soprano voice with a French accent from the top of the stairs.

The Cullens turned to see who had come.

* * *

**Review!!**


	2. The Girl:Part 1

**

* * *

**

AN: I do not own the Twilighty things we all know and love.

**R&R!!**

_"Because, they decided to play a prank on me, but I found out," said a high soprano voice with a French accent from the top of the stairs._

_The Cullens turned to see who had come._

A young, slender girl stood at the top of the stairs, staring at them with pure blue eyes that were slowly darkening. She had crisp, earthy brown hair in two French braids that reached slightly past her waist. Her skin was as white as the Cullens' skin. One might say that she was lovelier than Rosalie in a plain, friendly way.

Henry smiled."That is our newest family member, excluding yourselves of course."

The Cullens just stared. Eventually, the girl narrowed her eyes, whipped around, and walked off. Henry, obviously growing uncomfortable, dismissed the children who were there, before whisphering,"I do not know what is up with her. We adopted her when we were visiting Paris. She keeps mostly to herself, although her friends are popular guests here."

"Come, you must be weary of this place. Why don't you come with us to Star City Park?" suggested Clairise.

The Cullens agreed, though most were wondering who that girl was.

Audra walked briskly down the tiled hall, up the brass stairs, down a 15th century corrider, and into her study. The whole time, she was thinking,_No,this can't be happening. It isn't happening. No. No. No. I am so dead. _She pulled a leather bound book off a shelf and flipped through the ancient pages. She scanned through it.

Τα κράτη νόμου:

"The States of Law: a being of immortality..." Audra read quickly to herself and frowned. Mentally, she kicked herself for listening to that Greek person. Oh, what was his name? Well, it didn't matter what his name was, she after all, had been desperate at the time. "Great. My job just got even better. Now, that's about 18 to look after."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Now, review!**


	3. Calling

**

* * *

**

AN: I do not own the Twilighty things we all know and love.

**R&R!!**

_"The States of Law: a being of immortality..." Audra read quickly to herself and frowned. Mentally, she kicked herself for listening to that Greek person. Oh, what was his name? Well, it didn't matter what his name was, she after all, had been desperate at the time. "Great. My job just got even better. Now, that's about 18 to look after."_

Audra sat on her canopy bed, thinking. She knew that she should call Marla and everyone else, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was like her mother used to say, she was slow when it came to alerting other people of bad news.

_"Pick up your phone._

_Pick up, pick up your phone!_

_I am waiting._

_Pick up the phone!"_

Audra looked at her bedside table dully. She knew she should answer the phone. After all, Henry had been nice and got it for her.

"Hello?" she asked quietly.

"Hiya Audra! We're stopping by Smitty's, want us to bring you back something?" Henry's voice was unusually happy.

"No."

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Want us to bring you anything from the store?"

"No."

Henry paused. "I think you'll like these people, Audra. They seem like a nice group." Henry waited to see if she would say anything. "Well, gotta go!"

Phone still in hand, Audra crossed her bedroom to her closet. As she opened the door, she texted Marla saying to round up some people and that they were all going out.

"Well, I guess I'll have to get them drunk first," Audra said.


	4. The Girl:Part 2

**

* * *

**

AN: I do not own the Twilighty things we all know and love.

**R&R!!**

_"Well, I guess I'll have to get them drunk first," Audra said._

Bella's first impression when she saw a glossy green sportscar pull into the driveway and honk several times was taht this was the type of place where tons of teenagers lived, but when noody bothered to go to the car, she began to wonder. She glanced over at Edward, who was flipping through an Arabian comic book, before she slipped out of the room. She wandered around slightly until she found the side stairway.

As she walked down the stairs, she ran into the French girl. However, she wasn't wearing what she had been wearing earlier.

Now, she was dressed in a tight,skanky halter top with sparkling sequins. She had a pair of skin-tight black pants. Her hair was in a curling mess, but in such a manner that it looked nice. She had put on makeup to match her shirt. Her boots made Bella's dead heart stop beating.

"Wow," Bella whisphered so softly that she thought the girl hadn't heard.

She had.

The girl whipped around. "What?" Her voice had an undertone of authority; almost as if she thought that she was better than her.

Bella held up her hands and put on a bewildered expression. "What do you mean?"

The girl's eyes narrowed. "You know what." THen, she turned her head and continued walking down the stairs.

Bella's own eyes narrowed. SHe didn't like this girl, and there was something familiar aout her. Cursing in her head, Bella turned and walked up the stairs, cursing.

She didn't know that the girl was listening.

* * *

Audra watched as Isabella Cullen went back up the stairs. Audra knew that Isabella didn't like her, and she was glad to return that emotion.

That is, if she had any emotion.

Hearing the sportscar honk again, Audra sighed and hurried off to it.


	5. Where they went for the call

**

* * *

**

AN: I do not own the Twilighty things we all know and love.

**R&R!!**

* * *

_Audra watched as Isabella Cullen went back up the stairs. Audra knew that Isabella didn't like her, and she was glad to return that emotion._

_That is, if she had any emotion._

_Hearing the sports car honk again, Audra sighed and hurried off to it._

"What do you mean, Audi?" demanded Marla.

Audra sighed. "Exactly what I said."

Marla pouted. "I do not get it." Her black eyes glittered with anger. She twirled a strand of her Jessica Simpson hair around a single white finger. "I do not understand." She adjusted her bikini top shirt and her super short skirt. "I do not comprehend." She closed her eyes. "Я не понимаю."

Audra rolled her eyes. "Don't go all Russian on me, Marla."

"Have you told the others?"

Audra looked at the Mon. River. "No."

Audra climbed out of Marla's car and stood in the parking lot of what was once Hummer's. Antonio and Ergo were standing by a blue Chevy. They approached slowly.

Marla skipped over to Antonio and gave him a hug. Audra saw how he glanced at her with hate. "Come." She turned and didn't wait for them to follow.

After they had gotten into the place, the four walked over to a hidden table. Audra surveyed the room and nodded.

"Hey, I like this song!" Marla yelled as the song _Low_ started to play.

Audra rolled her eyes as she sat down. It was so like Marla to find those types of songs amusing and cool.

"What is going on Audra?" Antonio's Spanish-accented voice demanded.

Audra looked at her hands. "Whatever is going on."

Antonio snarled like a rabid dog. "I have a right to know!"

"I shall decide on that."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO--"

"Shut your mouth, now." Something about Audra's voice made him shut up with fear. She turned her icy stare to him and foucused on him for a minute before looking away.

She stood up and pulled Marla to the dance floor. Everyone seemed to slow as the two started dancing.

After a rough two hours, the group sat at the table. Ergo was falling asleep from exhaustion. "Well, I guess we better leave." Marla said it in such a simple way that it caused Audra to jerk and look at her. "What? It's true."

"Yea, you're right. Henry'll worry about me if I am not home by midnight."

After leaving, Marla and Audra went on a drive to a foresty area that lead to Audra's home.


	6. Henry gets worried

**

* * *

**

AN: I do not own the Twilighty things we all know and love.

**R&R!!**

* * *

_"Yea, you're right. Henry'll worry about me if I am not home by midnight."_

_After leaving, Marla and Audra went on a drive to a foresty area that lead to Audra's home._

* * *

Henry James Theodore Johannesburg was a sensible and well respected man of the 22nd Century. He had found the cure for cancer in 2098, helped to equal out human rights, and various other great deeds. He was a man that had a rich history and family. He was kind and firm. He loved his family, both his blood children and adopted. He was sometimes flexible with the rules that he had laid down. There was one rule that he wasn't really flexible with, expecially when it came to the beautiful teenager that he had taken in in France.

That one rule was curfew.

He was pacing the main room. He was worried because it was now 12:23 and Audra hadn't returned. He had called her cell several times, but had only got her saying, "Hello, this is Audra's phone. I am not able to answer my phone at the moment, but if you would be so kind as to leave me a message, I will gladly get back to you as soon as I may. Thank you". He then left the usual message for whenever she was not at the house yet.

"Is everything alright?"

Henry jumped at the sound of Dr. Cullen's voice. He glanced and saw that his family was with him. "Are you leaving?" he asked, for they were dressed up as if they were going somewhere. Hiking, maybe.

"Yes, if you don't mind, sir. We like to hike and camp and since-" Dr. Cullen began.

"THAT'S WHERE SHE IS!" Henry cut Dr. Cullen off.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Cullen was obviously puzzled.

"Audra! She goes hiking and camping a lot! That's where she went!"Henry cursed himself for not thinking of it before. "She must have Marla with her!"

Henry pulled out his cellphone and dialed Marla's cellphone number. As it rang, Henry glanced at the Cullens, who were staring at him with curious eyes.

_"Hello?"_ Marla's voice was slurred.

"Marla?"

_"Marla Marieanne Margaritia Maxon here."_ More slurring.

"Marla, is Audra there with you?"

_"Who?"_

"Audra."

_"OH! Audra! Yea, um, she's here." _The slurring was now spiced with a dash of worry, which only increased Henry's own worry.

"May I talk to her?"

Silence._ "Er..."_

"Marla." His voice gained a firm edge. "Marla, let me speak with Audra."

More silence. Then, Henry found himself holding a disconnected call. Scowling, he hung up.

"Is everything okay?" asked the mother, Esme Cullen.

"Um. I do not know, Mrs. Cullen," Henry said, trying to keep the anxiety from showing.

"She went somewhere earlier." Everyone turned to look at the one named Bella. "I saw her leave."

"With who?" Henry asked.

"I don't know."

"What did the car look like?" Henry asked.

"Green sportscar, I believe."

"MARLA!" Henry whispher-yelled. "Did she tell you where she was going, Ms. Cullen?"

"Nope, but she was dressed all dirty."

"Dirty as in dirty clothes or dirty as in..."

"Latter."

Henry swore. "What did Marla do now?"

"Who is this Marla?" Esme Cullen asked.

Henry sighed. "Marla is Audra's friend, so-to-say. She is strange and has mental problems, that are hard even for me to say what they are. Marla went to Juvvie last spring for hurting a person badly, but it turned out to be a rabid bear that had attacked the person. Audra helps Marla to deal with the grief of her mother's death, due to drugs. Audra also helps Marla to deal with her drunkie dad and brother." He paused. He felt that he should warn the Cullens about her, but dismissed the idea. "Marla gets into rages and likes to make bets, which Audra will do basically anything to help get her friends out of trouble, but if she was dressed all dirty, that makes me wonder where they were going..."

_"It's a junction,  
where the town-folks meet.  
At each function,  
in their best they greet you!"  
TUXEDO JUNCTION BY UNKOWN TO ME_

Henry picked up his phone, ignoring the look of disgust on the bronze haired boy. "Marla?"

_"Henry?"_ Audra's voice was even.

"Audra, is that you?"

_"Yes."_

"Why won't you answer your phone?"

_"Look in the Dining Room, on the charger."_

Henry cursed in his head. "Audra, where are you?"

_"Did Marla not tell you?"_ Her voice was surprised and had an edge that would be saved for Marla.

"Tell me what? What didn't Marla tell me?"

_"That I am spending the night at her house."_ Her French accent went up and down in a sing-song way.

"No. Why didn't she let you talk earlier?"

Silence. _"You called earlier?" _The anger in her voice was unmissable.

"Yes."

There was a steady stream of curses--or at least that's what Henry thouht--in French._ "Quand avez-vous appelé ?"_

"Um, English, Audra." He nodded to the Cullens as they inched their way to the door.

_"When did you call?"_

"Near 12:30."

_"I was asleep at that time. She just woke me up and asked if she wanted me to use her phone to call her."_ Honesty rang out in her voice.

"Oh. Tell Marla that she needs to pay better attention."


	7. Marla gets into trouble

**

* * *

**

AN: I do not own the Twilighty things we all know and love.

**R&R!!**

* * *

_"Oh. Tell Marla that she needs to pay better attention."_

"Marla." Audra's voice was velvet smooth. She spoke softly as she clicked the cheap phone closed. Her eyes closed slowly. She waited for Marla to say something. "Marla." Her voice had gained the firmness. "I suggest that you answer me." The air seemed to thicken with Audra's silent rage.

"Y-yes?" Marla cowered slightly, but she still stood proudly with her stubborn chin sticking out.

"Marla, we've had this talk before." Audra took a step forward, eyes still closed. "You know that you need to listen, or your life is forfeit. We do not need, nor do we want that, Marla." Audra's eyes slid open slowly. "I do not want to have this talk again."

Marla lowered her head. "Yes, Audra." To an onlooker, it might have looked like an older sister scolding her younger sister. Marla briefly thought about that before she said, in a dangerous tone,"You're not my sister or mother, Audra."

Audra stiffened, narrowed her eyes, and lowered herself to eyelevel with Marla. Her voice lost all calmness it had had as she said,"Marla, you are my responsibility. I am older than you and wiser. I am like your dead mother because I watch out for you, like I do for all the rest of you. Do not cross me in such a manner again."

Marla shrank back in fear. Audra had never really shone her anger or asserted her authority in a manner such as this in a long time, and when she did show it, it reminded Marla about her friend.

Audra rose to full height. "I am going home." Then, she turned and left.

Marla lay there for a moment before she called Antonio.


	8. Marla calls Antonio

**

* * *

**

AN: I do not own the Twilighty things we all know and love.

**R&R!!**

* * *

_Marla lay there for a moment before she called Antonio._

Marla was always a strange and headstrong girl. She had always stood up for herself. She had barely passed elementary school, let alone middle. She was expelled form three schools by the time she was 10 years old. She was a rough, tough girl that was often mistaken for a guy. She would have been considered beautiful--were it not for her scars and ever-present bruises.She didn't loose those bruises until she was 14, when she started to 'bloom', and then she was too embarassed to go anywhere. She remembered how last year all that had changed whenever she had met Antonio. She couldn't remember what happened during the first few months that she had begun to know him.

Then, everything had _changed_ at the end of _that _week, when she was walking in the woods when suddenly-no!

She bit her lip and forbid herself to remember that night. She groaned whenever Antonio didn't answer his phone. So, as she redialed, Marla let herself remember whenever she had first met Audra.

_"What?" Marla had demanded when the consouler had approached her._

_"I would like you to escort our newest student around the school." She had stared at her with a dead look._

_"Why?" Marla began walking._

_"Because it would boost your GPA," came the reply._

_"Whatever. I am passing, aren't I?" Marla continued to walk. She didn't care wether or not she passed or failed, just so long as her mother would do something with her._

_"It would give you a friend," came the bargaining voice._

_That hit a nerve. Marla spun around. "Look, lady. I have what I want. If I wanted another friend, I would get one." Marla spat at her. How she hated this lady!_

_"Well, I guess that if you do not go, you shall have to go to detention for the next three weeks." She raised her eyebrow in such a manner that Marla had to restrain herself from hurting her._

_"It gets me out of class. Yea, whatever."_

_OlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlO_

_Marla stood outside the school door waiting. It was raining, again. Marla cursed the thing that had happened in 2013. She couldn't remember what had happened, exactly, but Earth was still recovering from the damage. Maybe she should have paid attention to Dr. Duron during his lecture so that she'd know the exact person to curse._

_A simple car pulled up. Marla rolled her eyes. She watched as a person got out slowly and grabbed a sachel _**(A/N: You know, those bookbags that you wear over your shoulder-like a purse...)**_ before they walked up the crumbly stairs to stand before her._

_The girl was an inch or two taller than Marla was. She had a hoodie on that had a bubbly design of the French flag with French words written underneath in geometric letters. Her skirt reminded Marla of something that a person out of a Japanesse anime show would wear to school-like the girls in Full Moon O Sagashite. Her shoes were painfully plain. Marla couldn't see the girl's face because of the huge sunglasses, and she had her head down._

_Marla rolled her eyes. "Welcome to our school. I am Marla, and I shall be-"_

_"-showing me around the school and being to my assistance if I may need it. Thank you, but no thank you," came a clear, French-accented voice. "I will see you later." The girl walked past Marla._

_"WAIT!" Marla called. The girl paused and turned around. "What in the world was _that_?!"_

_Marla heard a gentle laugh emerge from the girl before she went into the school. Marla had stood there for a moment before chasing after the girl, but when she got into the school, the girl was nowhere in sight._

_OlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlO_

Marla whimpered. She couldn't recall what had happened after that much. How she cursed her memory! Maybe that was her curse: ill memory.

_"Hello?"_

"Antonio?"

_"This is he."_

"Not very funny, Tonio." Marla smiled when she let her personal nickname for him roll off her tongue.

_"I wasn't trying to be funny, Mar."_ Marla giggled when he called her that.

"I am in trouble, Tonio."

A pause. _"What happened?" _Antonio's voice was a mixture of anger, resignition, and some unidentifiable emotion.

Marla told him everything that had happened in a rush, but he was used to her talking fast. "-and then I called you, Tonio," she finished.

_"Mar, let me handle her later on tomorrow, 'kay?"_


	9. Antonio and Ergo

**

* * *

**

AN: I do not own the Twilighty things we all know and love.

**R&R!!**

* * *

_"Mar, let me handle her later on tomorrow, 'kay?"_

Antonio Jose Maridinio was not one who overreacted easily. Usually, the only person who would cause him to overreact was Audra, the stupid one.

The reason that she made him mad: Marla.

He loved Marla with all his heart. Yes, he felt guilty for what he did to her. Yes, he felt sorry for her. Yes, he wanted to protect her. She was all that mattered to him. She mattered more to him than his twin brother, Ergo, did.

"Whereareyougoing?" Ergo's speech slurred together. He was forever pestering him! Why could he just leave their room without Ergo going crazy?

"I have to go have a talk with Audra." His voice quiet, deadly.

Ergo sat up. "Audra?"

"Marla's friend." He grabbed a clean Yankee shirt from the closet and slipped it on. "You know, French gal?"

"Oh. Can I come?" Ergo jumped up, but fell back down.

Antonio shot a glare of concern at his brother. "No, Ergo. Do you truly think that Mother would let you out of the house in your condition?"

Ergo smiled sheepishly. "Nope."

"Then, why-"

"Nevermind. I didn't realize that it was only nine in the morning. Too early for SAturday." Ergo passed out, so to say. He really had just fallen back to sleep quickly.

Antonio scowled at his brother for a moment. Then, his look softened. His tight features became soft. Ergo was his second priority.

He huffed to himself as he left the house. Time to go to Audra.


	10. Morning

**

* * *

**

AN: I do not own the Twilighty things we all know and love.

**R&R!!**

* * *

Audra opened her blue eyes and stared at the ceiling. Today was the last day of school, which meant the last dance of the year and the last day.

She sighed and forced herself to get up. She didn't want to go to school today, but she had no say in the matter. She glanced around her room and sighed once more. She wouldn't miss having to get up out of bed and begin another hectic day. Sure, it was only three thirty in the morning, but that was a bit later then the time she normally got up. Oh well.

As the hot water of the shower beat in a steady rythme on her skin, Audra thought about Saturday. She hadn't been surprised whenever Antonio came over and went into his little rant. She was glad that they had been a good distance from the house because she didn't need the Cullens to pry into her affairs.

The Cullens.

Audra clenched her jaw. She didn't like them, and they didn't like her. They were fakes. They were lucky. THey may complain about life and stuff, but they had never been forced to be lonely.

Audra shook her head. She didn't need to think of her past. It was too...too...too horrific. She didn't need anymore reminders of it.

"Under...Over...Under...Over..." Audra brushed her hair into a French twist. She still couldn't help but say the instructions aloud. It had become a habit ever since...

"No. I will not think about it." She picked up her black mascara and applied it quickly.

"_Mwahahahahahaha!  
Mwahahahahahhahhaaa!  
Answer your phone before  
I come after you!"_

Audra groaned. "Hello, Genia."

_"Where were you? What is going on? Are you human or not? Why won't you let me take some of your blood for sampliing?"_

Audra counted to ten before she was able to even speak. "Dr. Genia Johms, I was unable to attend due to a matter that applies to me. Nothing is going on at this moment. I am human, for the last time. You do not need any of my blood. I am a bleeder, so I can not give any blood. Good day."

She hung up. Her breathing quickened. She hated the lady! How close she had come to finding out...

"NO!" she yelled to herself.

"Are you alright, Audra?" Henry's voice sounded from outside her door.

"Yes. Yes. I am fine." She glanced down at her outfit. It was something that she knew she could get away with for wearing.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, no."

"Why?"

"Because I am leaving my room," she said as she opened the door.

"Oh.."

She glanced down at what she was wearing once more. Her outfit consisted of plain short black boots, mini black flared skirt with leggings attached, thigh high socks, and a new tank-top from Hot Topic. Her white arms were covered with wrist warmers and black bangels.

"Um...Nice make-up." Henry's face grew red.

Audra knew that he wasn't complimenting her make-up. Her make-up was simple except for the deep blue eye shadow that accented her eyes. Simple as in, black mascara, eyeliner, and sparkles with red lipstick. Nothing special.

"Er...Marla called the house phone,and she said that she'll be over by six."

"What do you mean?" Audra was confused. She had no plans for tonight. THat's unless..."Kate Wringlier!"

Henry looked uncomfortable. "Yes, she called the other day and said that they needed a place to have a party, so I kinda said..."

Audra rolled her eyes. "It is alright, Henry. I will just have to have a talk with her." She walked off, leaving a dumbsruck Henry behind.


	11. AN

**Well, I am sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have no idea if I want to continue to do so at the moment, seeing as to I am working on my own writings.**

**If you want to read these stories, go to **

**www. / ~chandragrace**

**Once again, I am sorry for not updating in like forever.**


End file.
